New Hollywood studios
New Hollywood studios: This is my version of walt disney world's hollywood studios theme park. It features 20 areas. 'Rides:' Hollywood Boulevard: The great movie ride: The Disney omnimover ride as we know it but it does feature new movies. Cinemagic: The show from walt disney studio park paris but now in 3d and with new movies in it. Red trolley station: Through some areas of the park there's a red trolley station which transports people to different areas. Theatre of melodies: A audio animatronic show which shows the history of the greatest singers. Superstar limo: The Dca ride but with better technology and a new story. Hall of fame: A madame Tussauds like gallery featuring many different famous people. Buena Vista Street: One man's dream: The famous gallery as we know it from walt disney world now in a building on buena vista street. Golden Mickeys: The famous show using various disney movies getting awards. The show is inside the carthay circle theatre. Red trolley station: Through some areas of the park there's a red trolley station which transports people to different areas. Pixar Playland: Pixar playland is based on Cars, Monsters.inc, Ratatouille, The Incredibles and Toy story. This is because at my Animal kingdom there is a Nemo land, Up ride and a bug's land. Brave and Wall-e are at my Magic Kingdom and Inside out is at Epcot. This land features Radiator springs, Piston Peak national park, Monstropolis, Paris, Metropolis, Syndrome's island, Andy's backyard, Woody's roundup cowboy town and Toyville trolley park. Monsters.inc ride and go seek: The ride from Tokyo's tomorrowland with the torches. It is inside the factory. Mike and Sulley and the search for Boo's door: The unbuilt door coaster based on Monsters. inc inside the factory. It features audio animatronic sulley, mike, roz, randall and boo. Monsters university comedy laugh floor: The ride from Magic kingdom is replaced to Monsters university area and features both audio animatronics and of course the big screens. MU scare simulator: Test your scaring skills with a bunch of minigames. It is a walkthrough ride and our scare teacher let everyone have their chance to test their skills. In the end the best monster gets a small price. Ratatouille kitchen calamity: The ride from Paris featuring audio animatronic characters now. Sewers splash: A water ride going through the sewers of Paris. It is based on Ratatouille's scene where he gets lost. Toy story midway mania: The famous shooter ride stays here. Rc racer: The famous toy story playland ride finds its place here. Slinky dog zigzag spin: The famous toy story playland ride finds its place here. When pigs can fly: A dumbo like spinner featuring flying Hams. Incredibles' adventure: A ride similair to amazing adventures of spiderman. The ride does feature audio animatronic characters. Radiator springs 500: The ride from DCA. Fire and rescue academy: A simulator ride which is similair to mission:space. We enter our plane and get different jobs. There's a fire and we have to rescue it. Return to Syndrome's island: We enter Edna's house and see different things like the tests we saw in the movie. We enter canopy flyer vehicles and get our mission from Edna to return to Syndrome's island because Syndrome's back. We fly to Syndrome's island and encounter different animals, omnidroid and Syndrome himself. Luigi's flying tires: The ride from DCA featuring audio animatronic luigi and guido. Mater's junkyard jamboree: The ride from DCA. Woody's roundup cowboy falls: A ride similair to Dudley do-right's ripsaw falls. Rescue Jessie in this journey through Nugget mountain. Woody's roundup: A live show with dancing and singing and much action. Stinky pete's mine cart mania: A mine cart coaster through the mines of nugget mountain. Piston Peak river raft: A rubber boat flume ride through the rivers of the national park. Animation studio: Art of animation: The gallery as we know it is here but more concentrated on animation and not a meet and greet area. How to be a villain: The pre-show features the magic mirror welcoming us and teaching us some villainous things. Then we take a seat at the theatre where we put on our 3d glasses. We see some of disney's best villains. Then the screens open and the vehicles move through different scenes with audio animatronic villains. So the ride is similair to universe of energy but not as long as universe of energy. Philharmagic: The ride from Magic kingdom replaced to animation studio. The ride is now randomized and features more and new songs to enjoy. Magic of Disney Animation: A boat ride going through the best disney movie moments. Audio animatronic characters used of course. Paint the world: A ride based on the games in goofy's house in Tokyo. We have to create an animated setting and this changes all the time. Then we are alarmed that there are blots on their way who we have to paint to make them cartoon characters. Walt Disney movieland: Mickey's greatest: A dark ride going through different mickey shorts. The band concert: The swing from DCA but now renamed. Oswald's movie adventure: A ride similair to despicable me minion mayhem going through different Oswald shorts. Steamboat Willie: A walkthrough ride featuring singing animals and an old pete. The boat does cruise over the timeless river. Trolley troubles: A coaster based on the Oswald short. Plane crazy: A kiddie coaster based on the Mickey short. Indiana Jones adventure lot: Indiana Jones and the palace of the nightmare king: A ride similair to Indiana jones and the temple of the forbidden eye only with a new story, new effects and many more. Indiana Jones minecart race: A ride based on the mine cart ride scene in the temple of doom. It has a backward part and a forward part and it features great technology. Indiana Jones stunt spectacular: The present show. Adventure Jeeps: A ride similair to Universal Singapore's jeep ride but now going through the desert, the jungle with many effects. Temple of the anaconda: A ride similair to the alien encounter. We sit down in the great hall and see various statues of snakes on the walls. In the middle is a pillar. In the ride a live actor dressed as indiana jones comes in and tells us the legend of this temple. Then a thunder bolt is heard and we see a giant snake coming from the pillar. He spits poison at us and it gets dark. We see red eyes on the wall and as the light goes on again the snakes on the wall live. The light goes out again and we feel snakes and bugs walking on us while Indiana says snakes it always have to be snakes. Star Wars galaxy: Star tours: the adventure continues: The ride as we know it but with a new show building. Yoda's dagobah hut: A small show where an audio animatronic Yoda shows us the power of the force. Battle of the fates: A ride where we have light sabers in our hands. The vehicles move through scenes where we battle different villains. There's one part where we can battle with another vehicle by special screens between the two vehicles. Speeder bikes: A coaster based on the speeder bikes scene on Endor. Mod Eisley pod racing circuit: A racer ride with flying vehicles. The vehicles would look like the pods and this would be a very advanced ride. Jabba's palace:This attraction simulates a night of entertainment that goes horribly wrong when the guests are “dropped” into the Rancor pit''.'' Jedi Training academy: The famous show stays. Storm trooper training: A humorous family ride which features MiB-like technology (and certain pesky rebel targets that just can't seem to be hit). Otoh Gunga Submarine Voyage: Take a submarine ride deep beneath Naboo and into the city of Otoh Gunga. Backlot: Camera boat: A boat ride cruising through different movie scenes like a pirates of the caribbean battle, the pre-show from backlot tour here and many more. Studio behind the scenes express: The ride as we know it but with new scenes and a still working studio building. Stunt jet: A ride similair to Movie park garda's superkit. Disaster mover: A ride going through different disasters like a volcano eruption, a flood and many more. Immersion: A panorama ride featuring special effects which have to make us feel like we're actually there. Temperature, smell, vision, sound and touch are used in this ride. Production courtyard: Pirates of the Caribbean: legends of the seven seas: A rollercoaster similair to revenge of the mummy but with a pirates of the caribbean theme. Armageddon special effects: The ride from Paris with new effects here in hollywood studios. Herbie mania: A ride which was once planned for Disneyland. Enchanted: A dark ride based on the adventures of Giselle. Gangster row: Dick Tracey's crimestoppers: A ride based on the once planned ride for Hollywood studios. Gangster stunt show theatre: This park doesn't feature the car stunt show. Instead we have a gangster stunt show featuring cars and motors too. This show features more acting and more talking then the other did. Ghibli: The world of Miyazaki: Cat bus tour: A gentle tour ride starting from Satsuki's and Mei's country house. River dragon mountain: A mountain coaster based on Spirited away. The worlds of Laputa: A dark ride going into the worlds of laputa. It starts at an area with a large airship docked above. Howl's moving castle: An elaborate ride based on Howl's moving castle. Porco Rosso's flight: A dumbo like spinner themed to porco rosso. Ponyo's splash battle: A splash battle ride themed to Ponyo. Bathouse mystery: A walkthrough adventure inside the bathouse. Muppet studio: Muppet show 4d: Muppetvision really but with new effects and new scenes. Great muppet movie tour: A ride once planned but never built now here. Gonzo cannonball: A kiddie coaster where we get shot into the air. Muppet labs: A rollercoaster themed to the tests of doctor honeydew's experiments. At the end of the ride there's an interactive area where we can actually do our own experiments The land of Oz: The Wizard Of Oz: A dark ride based on the classical story. Escape from the Haunted forest: A thrill boat ride where we encounter the wicked witch and flying monkeys. Scarecrow's cornfield party: A mad tea party like spinner themed to the cornfield. In the middle of the ride we see the scarecrow and on the sides we see some singing crows too. Oz's air balloons: A ride similair to Flik's flyers but now with Oswald's air balloons. Glinda's bubbles: A ride themed to glinda and her magical bubbles. Take seat inside one of the bubbles while they spin. Marvel superhero city: Guardians of the galaxy: A ride very similair to amazing adventures of Spiderman but themed to Guardians of the Galaxy. The amazing avengers: A ride very similair to harry potter and the forbidden journey themed to the Avengers. Iron man jet: A rollercoaster themed to Iron man. Hulk's tram: A tram ride going through the city but then the cables get loose and we fall down but the Hulk catches us but so our adventure begins. Hall of Heroes: A 4d show featuring many of marvel's different villains. Many effects and some different audio animatronics used. Doctor Octopus' wrath: A spinner with our vehicles in the tentacles of an audio animatronic doctor octopus. Xavier: school of the gifted: A major thrill ride based on X-men. Hawkeye: A rollercoaster themed to the superhero. The ride is similair to Manta at Seaworld. Big hero 6: A dark ride based on Big hero 6. Tim Burton Alleys: The nightmare before christmas: A dark ride which was once planned but never built. The tale of the corpse bride: A dark ride on this tim burton movie. Beetlejuice theatre: A graveyard revue live show with Beetlejuice. Willy Wonka's chocolate factory boat: A flume ride with the pink boat going on the chocolate river. Willy Wonka's chocolate factory elevator: The elevator from the movie is now a ride at Hollywood studios. The Giant Peach: A exploratory ride based on Roald Dahl's story. Oogie Boogie's game: A rollercoaster going through Oogie Boogie's lair where he plays a death trap like game while we hear the Oogie Boogie song. Alice in Wonderland: A rollercoaster going through the rabbit hole and underland. Frankenweenie horror: A dark ride themed to the scary frankenweenie story. Tim Burton's scary movie ride: A movie omnimover ride taking us through different tim burton movie scenes like from sleepy hollow, dark shadows, edward scissorhands and many more. Toontown: House of mouse: A ride similair to Amazing adventures with Spiderman but with the vehicles of Dinosaur themed to a toon like taxi cab. The villains want to take over house of mouse while you are invited to the house. At the end of the ride you can dine at house of mouse. Toontown trolley: The once planned simulator ride. Roger Rabbit's car-toon spin: The dark ride here in toontown but with new effects and new audio animatronics. Ben's cab twirl: A tea cup spinner like ride themed to Ben and his cabs. Jolly trolley: A trolley ride transporting us through toontown. Ducksailors: A once planned spinner ride themed to louie, dewey and huey. Launchpad's fly school: A kiddie coaster based on Launchpad and his many adventures. Ducktales: A dark ride based on Ducktales. Toontown hotel: A once planned drop ride+ coaster themed to a toontown hotel. Litwak's arcade: Wreck-it Ralph tower: A twilight zone tower of terror like ride themed to Wreck-it ralph. Sugar rush: A radiator springs racers like ride themed to sugar rush. The ride also uses screens. You don't race with two lanes but with four. The ride is randomized because the tracks switch all the time so you get different courses. Hero's duty: A shooter ride themed to Hero's duty game. Game center train: A transporter ride which transports us to Hero's duty, Sugar rush and game center. Wreck-it Ralph: Arcade Rescue: A ride very similair to minion mayhem but with Wreck it ralph theming.King Candy/Turbo's ghost has kidnapped Vanellope von Schweetz, and Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix, Jr. and Sergeant Calhoun with the help of Disney Parks Guests must travel to Game Central Station, Fix-It Felix, Jr. game, Hero's Duty, Sugar Rush, chase the ghost of King Candy/Turbo and rescue Vanellope. Sunset square: Hollywood Twilight Zone Tower of Terror: The ride as we know it . Rock n' rollercoaster: A rollercoaster synchronized to the music. Not sure which singer is used but its not going to be aerosmith. Red trolley station: Through some areas of the park there's a red trolley station which transports people to different areas. Disney tv studio: Kim possible: mission imposibble: A rollercoaster themed to Kim possible. Dipper and the secret of Gravity falls: A mystic manor like thrill ride where we see many different creatures and artifacts coming to life by grunkle stan's new music box. Grunkle Stan's River adventure: A water ride, where you go on a raft with Dipper and Mabel trying to find the Gobblewonker. The coolest coaster ever: A rollercoaster based on Phineas and Ferb creation. Submarine adventure: Center of Candace: A simulator based on the episode. Wizards of waverly place: journey of the Russo's: A ride similair to Harry potter and the forbidden journey but with the russo's. We encounter different things like griffons, werewolves, vampires and many more. Austin and Ally sonic boom: A rollercoaster with the theme song in the background. Wander's space quest: A rollercoaster using screens and audio animatronics. Disney junior live!: The live show with puppets and live actors. Disney channel rocks: A live show featuring some of disney channel's theme songs. Sofia's princess academy: A ride where we get our own wand and where we enchant different things. Little Einsteins adventure: A simulator ride based on the little einsteins. Doc McStuffins patient rescue: Enter Doc mcstuffin's playhouse and get your mission. You and your friends or family have to find out how to help your toy. Jake and the Neverland Pirates sea voyage: A dark ride going on an adventure with Jake and his pirate friends Category:Theme Parks